A conventional micro LED display panel generally includes a plurality of pixel units. Each pixel unit generally includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel. However, the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel are usually arranged horizontally, and since each sub-pixel is tiny (e. g. less than 100 μm), the processing precision of the micro LED display panel is required to be very high, which limits manufacturing yield. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.